I'm Still Here
by MRHunters
Summary: Ino dan Sasuke telah berpacaran lebih dari satu tahun, dan karna sebuah kesalahan, Ino hamil anak Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sendiri langsung meninggalkan Ino begitu mengetahui hal tersebut. Ino hancur dan begitu putus asa, dan saat semua kegelapan itulah Naruto muncul. ia seperti matahari yang memberikan cahaya serta tujuan baru bagi Ino.
1. Are You Okay?

**Character by: masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:NaruIno**

**Warning:Occ, Typo, and maybe boring for you**

**Genre: romance,hurt,drama**

**Rate: T–Semi M**

**Happy reading️️️**

**Ini salahku...**

**Karena terpikat dengan keindahan mu**

**Ini salahku...**

**Karena tertipu dengan bualan manismu**

**Ini salahku...**

**Karena telah jatuh cinta padamu**

**Ini salahku...**

**Karena telah memberikan semua miliku padamu**

*****

Ini adalah pagi yang cerah seperti biasa di Konoha High School, salah satu sekolah paling terkenal dan elit di Jepang.

Di koridor yang terbilang mewah untuk sebuah sekolah, terlihat seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan gaya ponytail tengah berlari kecil, gadis itu mengejar pria berambut hitam gaya Ravent yang saat itu berada sekitar 20 meter di depan nya.

"Sasuke-_kun_... sasuke-_kun_..."teriak gadis itu cukup keras, membuat pria yang di panggil namanya itu menghentikan langkah dan berpaling kebelakang.

Sekarang gadis itu sudah berada tepat di hadapan pria yang tadi ia teriaki namanya itu.

"Ehh selamat pagi Ino sayang"ucap pria itu sembari mengelus lembut rambut blonde gadis itu.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-_kun_"

Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino dan Uchiha Sasuke, pasangan kekasih paling hits seantero Konoha High School. Bagaimana tidak?, Sasuke siswa paling tampan dan pintar yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di kelas ataupun pararel, berpacaran dengan Ino siswi paling populer di Konoha High School yang memiliki paras yang lebih dari kata cantik, rambut panjang blonde yang indah, serta tubuhnya yang aduhai.

Mereka memang telah berpacaran lebih dari 1 tahun, sejak kelas 11 sampai sekarang mereka kelas 12 semester akhir.

"Anoo... Sasuke-_kun_ ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"ucap Ino dengan ekspresi nya yang telah berubah menjadi takut.

"Ada apa?...kau baik-baik saja kan?"Sahut Sasuke

"Be...begini... Sasuke-_kun_..."Ino memutar kepala dan ekor matanya ke kanan dan kiri memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar nya,lalu ia lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"A...a...aku hamil..."

"Apaaa!!!"Ujar Sasuke cukup keras karena kaget dengan apa yang di ucapkan kekasihnya itu, untungnya saat itu tidak ada siswa yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka, jadi mereka tidak menjadi tontonan.

"Apa maksudmu kau hamil Ino, ini tidak lucu"lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Aku serius, untuk apa aku bercanda dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini"

"Anak siapa ini!!!!???"Tukas Sasuke dengan nada suara menekan.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya menahannya agar tidak terisak mendengar kata-kata kejam dari kekasihnya.

"Tentu saja anakmu!!,apa kau lupa kencan kita 2 Minggu yang lalu saat itu aku menginap di rumah mu dan kita melakukannya"

"Apa maksudmu kita hanya melakukan nya sekali dan kau langsung hamil?, bagaimana jika kau melakukannya dengan pria lain tanpa sepengetahuan ku."

Ino kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan yang sudah tak tertahankan ini.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan pria lain selain dirimu"ucap Ino dengan pipinya yang kini sudah di aliri air mata.

"Jadi apa maumu?, kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab?, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab pada anak yang belum tentu dia..."

**Plakkk...**

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ino sudah menampar pipi Sasuke dengan cukup keras, tamparan itu mengakibatkan Wajah Sasuke berpaling ke kiri dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang cukup jelas di pipinya.

"Dasar kau brengsek...aku benci padamu... kita putus..."Ino berteriak cukup keras dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Ino telah berada di dalam toilet wanita, dia sedari tadi hanya menangis terisak-isak walaupun isakannya ia tahan sebisa mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh orang yang mungkin saja lewat atau masuk ke dalam toilet.

Ucapan kekasih nya yang mengatakan dirinya tidur dengan lelaki lain terus terngiang di kepalanya, umpatan kasar tentang kekasihnya itu juga tak henti ia ucapkan saat ia menangis terisak dengan suara yang sudah begitu berat dan sumbang.

**Dreettt...**

Getaran dari benda kecil di saku kemejanya menghentikan tangisannya sesaat.

Massage From: Sakura -chan

Sakura: Ino kau dimana?,guru Kakashi saat ini sudah memulai pelajaran nya loh.

Ino:aku sedang menangis di toilet,aku tidak akan masuk sampai jam istirahat.

Sakura: menangis?, kenapa kau menangis?, apa yang terjadi?

Ino:nanti saja aku ceritakan langsung,maaf yah jika guru bertanya katakan saja aku sedang sakit perut dan masih berada di toilet.

Sakura: baiklah...nanti aku akan menemuimu

Ino: terimakasih Sakura

Sakura: sama-sama Ino

Tak terasa sudah lewat 4 jam berlalu,bell istirahat juga telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

Kini Sakura dan Ino tengah duduk berdua di bangku dekat taman sekolah, Ino yang sudah lebih tenang menceritakan semuanya.

Ino memang tak pernah menutupi rahasia apapun dari sahabat berambut pink nya ini, sebenarnya Sakura juga telah mengetahui bahwa Ino pernah tidur dengan Sasuke, tetapi tentang Ino yang hamil itu adalah hal yang baru.

Sakura sangat emosi mendengar cerita Ino yang mengatakan Sasuke tak ingin bertanggung jawab terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke memang benar-benar lelaki yang sangat brengsek, aku akan memberikan pelajaran padanya."Sakura langsung berdiri dan berniat untuk mendatangi Sasuke karna emosi.

"Jangan...itu tidak perlu Sakura"Ujar Ino sembari memegang tangan Sakura, mencegah nya untuk pergi darinya.

"Kenapa?... kenapa kau malah melarang ku, pria brengsek itu harus di beri pelajaran"

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun,dia tidak akan berubah pikiran, malah itu akan membuat aib ini tersebar luas dan membuat ku malu."ucap Ino yang sekarang kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Sakura terdiam, dia memilih kembali duduk di samping Ino sembari mengelus lembut Surai Ino bertujuan untuk menghibur sahabat nya itu.

"Maaf Ino aku hanya terbawa emosi"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura, terimakasih telah selalu peduli padaku"

Sakura hanya membalas Ino dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat sangat tulus dan lembut dari bibir Cherry nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ino berdiri dari duduknya, menghapus bekas air matanya dengan punggung tangannya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dengan senyum nya yang terlihat di paksakan.

"Sakura-_chan_ ayo kita ke kembali ke kelas"

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang saja?"

"Sudahlah ayo...aku baik-baik saja"Sahut Ino yang sudah melangkah duluan ke arah kelas.

Sakura hanya kembali tersenyum tipis melihat ketegaran sahabatnya dan ikut berjalan di sampingnya menuju kelas.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan pada janinmu itu?"Sakura kembali membuka pembicaraan

"Aku tidak tau..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sebaiknya kau fokus dulu saja belajar karna kurang dari 3 bulan lagi kita akan..."

"AWASSSS!!!"ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh orang-orang yang tengah bermain bola di lapangan.

Tenyata ada bola nyasar yang mengarah pada mereka, tepatnya mengarah pada Ino yang tengah berjalan dengan wajah nya yang ia turunkan ke bawah.

"Ino... AWASSSS!!!!"teriakan Sakura membuat nya respon berbalik ke arah bola yang akan menghantam nya itu, tetapi sayang, respon Ino terlalu lambat. Ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindari bola itu.

**Degg...**

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya tepat sebelum bola tadi menghantam wajahnya.

Ino sekarang berada dalam pelukan orang yang tadi menolong dirinya, Ino tak bisa lepas memandang mata biru sapphire dihadapannya, ia juga dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pada wajahnya, karena jarak antara wajah mereka kurang dari beberapa centi.

"Are You Ok?"ucapan itu membuat Ino tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"I...Iya...aku baik-baik saja Naruto-_kun_"

**Bersambung...**

Hello guys, sesuai janjiku kemarin aku bakal up story ku yang lain disini.

Story ini sudah ku up di Plaprome sebelah, part pertama nya dulu dibuat sekitar setahun lebih yang lalu, tapi baru tamat bulan Oktober kemarin wkwkkw.

Story ini telah dibaca di sebelah sebanyak 17Ribu kali dengan mendapatkan kurang lebih seribu tujuh puluh sekian Vote/Love.

Mungkin sebenarnya tidak terlalu populer atau cerita yang padahal biasa aja :)

but aku sangat respect sama story inu karna, Project ini adalah satu-satunya story ku yang saat ini baru berhasil End/Tamat :V

jumlah keseluruhan part ada 16 Part.

karna aku bakal Up seminggu sekali, jadi Story ini akan selesai dalam waktu 16 minggu.

yah walaupun pembaca disini nyatanya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi aku harapan kalian yang kebetulan membaca bisa menikmatinya :D

see u guys.


	2. Hai

Karna aku greget pengen jawab pertanyaan" dari kalian jdi aku up 2 kali minggu pertama ini.

form jawab ulasan.

1.**Indra13**: Iya ini story ku yang pernah aku up di wattpad.

2.**Zielavienaz96**: sekali lagi saya jawab, iya ini story yang pernah saya up di wattpad. story ini udah tamat di wattpad, boleh di cek lagi akun ku di sana namanya penanya sama disana **MRHunters**. sudah tamat dengan 16 part.

dan terimaksih juga untuk teman" yang lain telah menyempatkan diri untuk memberi ulasan" nya :D

**bukanzura tapi katsura**

**namikaze hoshi**

**dimas kuroshaki**

**Kirigaya77**

"Are you ok?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan lamunan Ino yang sedari tadi tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan pemilik mata biru sewarna laut indah di depannya itu.

"Ehhh...Iya aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun"ucap Ino sembari memundurkan tubuhnya dari Naruto.

"Lain kali hati-hati yah Ino, di sini memang kadang suka ada bola nyasar"

"Iyah terimakasih telah menolong ku tadi"

"Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu yah sampai jumpa"

Naruto menyempatkan untuk memberikan cengiran khas nya dan melambaikan tangan saat akan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih berdiri di tempat nya.

Ino juga melambaikan tangannya membalas Naruto, matanya tak lepas memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dari tempat nya berdiri.

"Ino-chan apa kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sakura yang sudah berada di samping Ino.

"Ehhh...Iya aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan"balas Ino gelagapan karna kaget dengan Sakura yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Woww tadi yang menolong mu Naruto-kun yah"

"Iya"

"Dia tampan sekali yah..."

"Lebih tampan Sasu..."Ino menghentikan kata-katanya begitu dia ingat akan menyebutkan nama mantan pacarnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap nya dan malah mencampakannya.

Sakura merasa menjadi tak enak karena telah tak sengaja membuat sahabatnya kembali sedih.

Ia memutar bola matanya sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, mencoba memikirkan topik lain yang bisa membuat pikiran Ino teralihkan.

"Ohhh iya Ino... Bukankah Naruto-kun pernah menyatakan cinta padamu, kau ingat tidak"

"Ehhh Iyah...saat itu kita masih kelas 10"

Flasback...

Jam 12.00

Saat itu seperti biasa hampir seluruh murid di Konoha High School menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin.

Di sana juga dapat terlihat dua gadis cantik sedang duduk berhadapan, siapa lagi jika bukan Ino dan Sakura, mereka tengah menikmati makan siang dengan yakisoba dan lemon tea.

"Ne...ne... Ino-chan akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau makin akrab dengan Naruto."ujar Sakura sebelum memakan yakisoba di tangannya.

"Biasa saja...kami memang semakin dekat, tapi hanya sebatas sahabat."

"Hemmm... benarkah?, tapi aku rasa Naruto menyukaimu Ino."

"Hahhh...kau bercanda?, tidak mungkin lah, lagi pula kau juga tau kan bahwa aku menyukai Sasuke"ucap Ino sembari mengambil gelas berisi lemon tea di depan nya lalu diteguknya.

"Iya...Iya aku tau tapi bagaimana kalau..."

"SELAMAT SIANG TEMAN-TEMAN!!"

"SAYA DISINI INGIN MENYATAKAN CINTA PADA SESEORANG!"

suara teriakan dari seseorang dari lapangan terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru kantin.

Kantin di sekolah ini memang berada tepat di samping lapangan olahraga, jadi jika ada yang berteriak tentu saja dapat terdengar oleh seluruh penghuni kantin.

Semua orang mendadak diam, memutar kedua mata mereka untuk melihat si pelaku yang berkoar-koar keras itu.

Sakura menaruh roti yakisoba nya yang baru ia gigit sekali, mulutnya setengah terbuka.

"Ino...Ino..."ucap Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino yang tengah minum.

"Apa?"balas Ino sembari menyimpan lemon tea nya kembali ke meja.

"Coba kau lihat siapa yang tengah berteriak-teriak di lapangan"tukas Sakura Sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuk nya ke arah lapangan.

Ino lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan, mulutnya ikut terbuka setengah karena kaget melihat orang yang sedari tadi berkoar-koar keras itu ternyata adalah orang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Na...na... Naruto-kun?"

"DAN ORANG ITU ADALAH YAMANAKA INO"

"INO-CHAN DI HADAPAN SELURUH SISWA KONOHA INI, AKU INGIN BILANG BAHWA!AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU!!"

"AKU HARAP KAU JUGA MERASAKAN APA YANG KURASAKAN!"

"AKU MINTA AGAR KAU DATANG KEMARI DAN MEMBERIKAN JAWABAN MU!"

Ino langsung sontak menatap Sakura dengan wajahnya yang masih kaget dan tak percaya.

"Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan bagaimana ini...apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"A..a..aku tidak tau, kau harus menjawabnya sendiri"balas Sakura dengan wajahnya yang tak kalah bingung.

"Ihhh aku tidak tau harus jawab apa..."

"Emm...emm...yang penting kau sekarang kesana saja lah, saat di sana kau katakan saja apa yang ada di benakmu"ucap Sakura sembari mendorong tubuh Ino ke arah lapangan.

"Ehh... tapi... tapi..."

Ino berjalan memasuki lapangan, pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah keramaian yang luar biasa, di sana dipenuhi oleh banyak siswi-siswi yang penasaran dengan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ino terus melewati siswa-siswi di sana yang memandangnya dengan berbagai pandangan, iri, kesal, cemburu dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya nya ia menemukan Naruto, pria tinggi itu berdiri di depan ring basket dengan raut wajah gugup.

"Ino-chan..."panggil Naruto senang setelah menangkap kehadiran Ino.

Ino sekarang telah berdiri dihadapan Naruto, ia terdiam sebentar sembari terus berpikir, ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Ino-chan aku..."

"Naruto-kun, bisa ikut aku enggak?, aku tidak bisa menjawab nya disini"ujar Ino pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh mereka berdua.

Ino berusaha agar tidak membuat Naruto malu dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa Ino-chan? kenapa kau tidak menjawab nya disini aja?"tanya Naruto senyum di wajahnya perlahan hilang.

"Gak bisa...aku gak bisa menjawab nya di sini, ayo ikut aku ke bela..."

Naruto mencubit hidung Ino sembari menggoyangkan nya pelan, pria berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum.

"Tidak usah Ino-chan, aku sudah tau jawabannya."ucap Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Be..Benarkah?" Ino menundukan wajahnya, ia mulai mulai merasa tak enak pada Naruto.

"Tapi kita masih berteman kan?"

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun"balas Ino cepat

Naruto hanya tersenyum dengan jawaban Ino.

Sebulan setelah kejadian ini Ino lalu berpacaran dengan Sasuke, hubungannya dengan Naruto masih baik walau mereka jadi tak sedekat dulu lagi.

Flasback End...

Ino dan Sakura kini tengah membereskan alat-alat tulis nya, seluruh pelajaran telah mereka lewati dan sekarang waktunya untuk mereka pulang.

Sakura memainkan ponselnya, membuka Instagram menghilangkan kejenuhan nya menunggu Ino yang masih belum selesai membereskan alat-alat tulis nya.

Sakura terus meng-scrool kebawah, melihat setiap postingan dari teman-teman dunia mayanya.

"Oh My god...oh My god... Ino-chan... Ino-chan...kemari lihat ini"ucap Sakura sembari menarik Ino untuk mendekat padanya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan,ini sebentar lagi aku selesai."balas Ino sebal karena Sakura mengganggu nya yang hampir selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Ini lihat dulu ini sebentar"

Sakura mendekatkan ponselnya agar dapat dilihat oleh Ino.

Naru_Kyubi

️️4250 534

@Naru_Kyubi berkeringat guys

@Shion_Chan ahhhh Naruto-Kun kau tampan sekali

@Shizuka Naruto-Senpai aku mencintaimu

@Sara_Chan Naruto-Senpai jadilah pacarku

@Nami_Chan seksi sekali

@Komari_Chan Senpai tampan sekali

Lihat komentar lainnya...

"Gila fans girl nya Naruto banyak sekali"ucap Sakura

"Ihhh memangnya aku peduli!"Sahut Ino

Ino lalu dengan cepat membereskan alat-alat tulis nya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya tepat di ambang pintu, dapat ia lihat seorang pria berambut pirang tengah bersandar di depan pintu kelas dengan tangannya yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Na.. Naruto-kun?"

"Ehh...Hai Ino-chan"

"Ha.. Hai"

Bersambung...

sepertinya FFN ini tidak bisa melampirkan gambar, jdi maaf ya di atas ada bagian yg ga jelas. itu sebenarnya Foto instagram Naruto.

ok untuk next part 3 nya hari Jum'at, part 4 jum'at depannya yah :)

See u


	3. Sampai Jumpa Besok

Ini masih hari yang sama kaya part pertama dan kedua hanya saja dalam pandangan Naruto.

Naruto Pov

"Huahh... membosankan"ucapku di sela saat aku menguap.

Jam istirahat saat ini kuhabiskan dengan duduk sembari menonton murid-murid kelas 11 yang sedang olahraga.

Aku hanya duduk termenung dengan tangan kanan yang aku gunakan untuk menahan kepalaku, tepat di samping ku adalah siswa paling jenius dan paling pemalas di Konoha High School, dia adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat, Shikamaru Nara namanya.

"Hey... Naruto lihat siapa yang lewat di sana"ujar Shikamaru

"Siapa?..."sahutku sembari memalingkan wajahku kearah telunjuk nya.

Dan yang kulihat di sana adalah gadis yang pernah atau mungkin masih membuatku merasakan yang namanya cinta.

Rambut blonde yang diikat ponytail, mata biru aquamarine indah yang menghiasi wajah berparas cantik nya, serta tubuh yang memiliki lekuk sempurna yang dapat membuat para kaum Adam kelaparan jika memandang tubuh indah itu terlalu lama.

Jantungku berhenti berdetak sesaat,Tubuhku sekarang kembali menegang, mataku yang tadinya sayu karna malas bosan, kini berubah menjadi tatapan senang seperti anak kecil yang melihat mobil mainan baru di pusat belanja.

"Ino-chan..."gumamku sembari berdiri dan mulai berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Woyy Naruto, mau kemana!!?"

"Ehh kenapa aku malah berniat menghampiri Ino?"gumamku lagi.

Aku menggaruk rambut ku yang tak gatal, memutar ekor mataku ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang-ulang, untuk beberapa saat aku gelagapan harus menjawab apa, jika aku menjawab akan menghampiri Ino malah akan jadi bahan ejekan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ehhh..emm...aku ingin membeli Kopi kaleng"alibi ku sembari melanjutkan langkahku ke arah kantin.

"Cih... merepotkan...dasar orang yang tidak mau jujur"umpat nya entah pada siapa.

Aku berjalan santai dengan kedua tanganku yang kumasukan ke dalam saku, tak jauh di depan ku terlihat Ino dan Sahabatnya tengah berjalan ke arahku.

Entah sejak kapan senyum tipis sudah terukir di bibirku, saat tepat akan memasukan uang ke dalam mesin minuman, aku menyempatkan memutar bola mataku ke arah Ino kembali.

Daggg...

Suara tembakan keras bola terdengar dari arah lapang, dan disusul dengan bola nyasar yang menuju ke arah Ino berjalan.

Kuhentikan aktivitas ku, aku langsung berlari ke arah Ino dan respon menarik nya ke dalam pelukanku.

Sekali lagi pikiran ku terasa terhenti sesaat, dapat ku cium harum bunga yang feminim khas parfum wanita, mata biru aquamarine indah nya juga tak bisa lepas dari pandanganku, bibir tipis dan sexy nya juga mengeluarkan nafas hangat yang membuat ku ingin sekali menciumnya.

"Ino-chan...kau tidak apa-apa!!?"Suara teriakan dari gadis berambut pink membuat kesadaran ku kembali.

"Are You Ok?"ucap ku sembari melepaskan nya dari pelukanku.

"Iya... terimakasih telah menolong ku tadi"

"Iya, lain kali hati-hati yah Ino, disini memang sering ada bola nyasar"

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"tukas ku sembari melambaikan tangan kananku yang mulai menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hey...mana kopi kaleng mu?"tanya Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisi terbaring malas.

"Ehh... etto...aku lupa bawa uang"alibi ku kembali saat bicara dengan sahabat jenius ku ini.

"Ya ampun...ini ambil uang..."

"Sudahlah tidak usah,sebentar lagi waktu istirahat habis, lebih baik kita ke kelas."potong ku sembari pergi meninggalkannya.

"Cihh... merepotkan... tunggu aku!!"teriaknya sembari berdiri dan menyamakan langkah nya dengan ku.

"Hey... Naruto"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mau tau gosip ter-panas hari ini?"

"sejak kapan kau jadi tukang gosip hahh?"

"Yamanaka Ino telah putus dengan Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Apaaa!!!!"entah kenapa aku respon berteriak dan menarik pundak Shikamaru agar dia menghadap kepadaku.

"Hey...Hey...Hey...kau bilang tidak peduli dengan gosip ini"Sahut nya dengan senyum smirks di bibirnya.

"Ehh... ayolah aku hanya bercanda tadi...nanti besok aku traktir ramen deh..."pintaku sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak nya.

Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, menghela nafas berat, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan ku.

Ia menjelaskan secara detail kejadian bagaimana putus nya Ino dan Sasuke yang ia dengar dari kekasih nya, Sabaku Temari, Ratu gosip sekolah sekaligus kekasih dari murid jenius yang selalu bersaing dengan Sasuke memperebutkan peringkat pertama pararel Konoha High School.

"Ya ampun jadi mereka benar-benar sudah putus."ucapku setelah cerita panjang Shikamaru selesai.

"Ya... begitulah"jawabnya acuh

"Kalau begitu ini kesempatan ku"gumamku dalam hati.

Kring... kring...kring...

Saat bell pulang berbunyi aku langsung membereskan alat-alat tulis ku dengan cepat, kugandong kan kembali tas ransel ku, dan langsung ku berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Teriakan dari sahabatku hanya ku jawab dengan

"Aku duluan yah"

Aku berlari dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kelas 12A, kelas nya Ino. Kusandarkan tubuhku di tembok depan pintu kelas, dengan sabar aku menunggu di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat terlihat gadis yang sedari tadi kutunggu keluar dari balik pintu kelas di sana.

"Ehh... Naruto-kun?"

"Hai... Ino-chan"sapaku

"Ha.. Hai"

Normal Pov

Ino masih terkejut dengan keberadaan Naruto yang sudah ada didepan kelas nya.

"Emm..ada apa yah Naruto-kun?"ucap Ino setelah keduanya saling menyapa.

"Mmm...aku hanya ingin mengajak mu pulang bersama hari ini."balas Naruto.

"Ehhhh...?"

Ino terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto, sudah lama Naruto tidak mengajaknya pulang bersama, memang saat mereka masih dekat mereka selalu pulang bersama, tetapi itu dulu saat mereka masih kelas 10.

"Kenapa...apa kau tidak bisa?"

"Ehh...bukan begitu tapi aku pulang bersama Sakura."

"Ohhh begi..."

"INO!!!"

"Maaf yah hari ini aku sepertinya tidak bisa pulang bersama mu!!"teriak Sakura dari dalam kelas.

Ino menepuk jidatnya, ia mengumpati sahabat pink nya itu dalam hati.

Sakura pun keluar dari pintu kelas, ia masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto karna ia keluar sembari masih fokus dengan ponselnya, dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya ia sontak kaget dengan keberadaan Naruto.

"Ehhh...ada Naruto-kun ternyata."ujar Sakura sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Anno... Sakura-san tidak bisa pulang dengan Ino yah?"

"Kalau begitu Ino pulang denganku saja"tawar Naruto kembali dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Ino dan Sakura saling memandang untuk beberapa saat, setelah itu ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada Naruto dan mengangguk kecil.

"Yosh...kalau begitu ayo."ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan Ino.

Ino berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto yang tangannya tak lepas dari genggaman Naruto, pandangan para murid yang melihat mereka lewat begitu intens dan sedikit mengintimidasi.

Bagaimanakah tidak, dua orang paling populer di sekolah berjalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan, dan berita tentang putus nya Ino dan Sasuke belum tersebar ke semua murid.

"Akhirnya kita sampai di tempat parkir."ucap Naruto yang baru saja melepaskan genggaman nya pada Ino.

Ino hanya mengangguk sembari menutupi wajahnya yang malu karena sudah menjadi pusat perhatian atau karna tangannya yang di gemgam lama oleh Naruto?.

"Kau mau langsung pulang atau mampir ke tempat makan dulu?"tanya Naruto

"Tidak usah...kita langsung pulang saja, tadi aku sudah makan..."

Krekkk...

Suara aneh yang cukup keras memotong kata-kata Ino, ia langsung menundukan wajahnya karna malu, sebab suara aneh itu berasal dari perutnya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil karena mendengar suara perut Ino yang cukup keras itu.

"Hahaha... sudahlah, kita mampir ke kedai ramen dulu yah"ucap Naruto dengan wajah tampan berbalut cengiran khas nya.

Ino hanya mengangguk, ia sudah pasrah ia sudah terlalu malu untuk berdebat.

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban Ino langsung memakai helm full face nya, menyalakan mesin motor Sport nya, lalu memiringkan kepalanya memberi kode pada Ino untuk segera naik.

Ino tanpa bicara lagi langsung naik ke jok belakang motor Sport Naruto.

"Pegangan" Naruto

"Tidak usah"

"Ya udah tapi awas jatuh yah"tukas Naruto sembari menjalankan motor nya meninggalkan sekolah.

Naruto menjalankan motor dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, membuat Ino yang tadinya enggan berpegangan sekarang malah memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapat kan pelukan hanya tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

Naruto dan Ino akhirnya telah sampai di kedai ramen terdekat, sekarang mereka tengah menikmati ramen yang sudah ada di meja mereka.

Naruto menyantap ramen dengan begitu cepat nya, seperti orang yang kelaparan.

"Naruto-kun... Pelan-pelan makannya."ucap Ino

"Ramen ini enak sekali Ino-chan..."

"Dasar...lihat wajamu jadi terkena kuah ramen kan."ujar Ino sembari mengusap noda di wajah Naruto menggunakan tissue.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang sudah merona merah.

"Dasar Baka kalau makan itu pelan-pelan."ucap Ino yang masih membersihkan noda di wajah Naruto.

"Ehhh...maafkan aku... tiba-tiba saja aku..."

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa aku malah..."

"Aku sudah selesai makannya"potong Ino

"Ehhh?"

"Kau juga sudah selesai kan?..."

"Ino..."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja yahh"

"Ino..."

"Kita pulang yah"Potong Ino untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ino berdiri dari tempat duduknya, memakai kembali tas kecil nya, lalu mulai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ino..."

Naruto memegang tangan pergelangan tangan Ino, menahannya agar tak pergi.

Ino yang merasakan tangannya di gemgam hanya bisa berpaling ke belakang dan menatap kembali Naruto.

"Ino... Aku tidak apa-apa, justru aku senang."

"Ino aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu, aku rindu kau yang selalu memanggil ku Baka, kau yang selalu meminta bantuan padaku saat ada masalah, aku rindu kita yang dulu saling berbicara tanpa ada ragu, bercanda tanpa rasa canggung dan semua kedekatan kita dulu."jelas Naruto dengan sekali nafas.

"Aku mohon setidaknya biarkan hubungan kita sedekat dulu lagi."pinta Naruto

Ino yang mendapat penjelasan panjang dari Naruto tersentak kaget, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan beberapa pelanggan lain yang memerhatikan mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Ino mengambil nafas lembut, bibir kanan nya sedikit terangkat dan terdiam sekitar dua detik.

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, maafkan aku yang telah menyakiti mu dulu."ucap Ino dengan senyum tipis yang sekarang terukir di bibirnya.

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto, Naruto sangat senang untuk kedua kalinya, ingin rasanya ia memeluk erat Ino, tetapi melihat dirinya yang sekarang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian membuat nya membatalkan niatnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Naruto mencairkan suasana tegang yang sesaat menyelimuti mereka.

"Iya ayo"

Naruto dan Ino pun pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen, Naruto menjalankan motornya menuju rumah Ino dengan kecepatan sedang.

Naruto memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Ino, Ia melepaskan helm nya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas Ino yang baru saja turun dari motornya.

"Terimakasih Naruto-kun"

"Sama-sama "

"Ino..."

Ino yang tadinya akan berpaling dan berniat membuka gerbang terhenti oleh panggilan Naruto.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Sampai jumpa besok"ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya menambah kesan tampan seorang Namikaze Naruto.

Ia kembali memakai helm nya, menyalakan mesin motor Sport nya, lalu melesat meninggalkan kediaman Ino.

"Dasar Naruto-Baka"ucap Ino dengan Senyum yang sekarang juga merekah di bibirnya.

Ino lalu membuka gerbang, berjalan melewati halaman depan rumahnya, memegang knop pintu dan berniat memutarnya.

**Hoegg...**

Ino menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi mulutnya dan tangan satunya memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat mual.

**Hoegg...**

Ia berlari kebelakang menuju tempat sampah di halama depan rumahnya, dibuka tutup dari tempat sampah itu lalu ia pasrah kan mulutnya terbuka agar tak menghalangi sesuatu yang siapa tau keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat mual?" Ucap Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoeg...Hoeg...

Bersambung...

**Sorry yah ini harusnya up kemarin tapi karna aku agak _Bussy_, jdi baru bisa up.**

See you :**D**


	4. Aku butuh kamu

**Tamu : **Hey, terimakasih banyak telah baca dan bahkan mampir ke akun ku di wp. aku g tau apa km sudah selesai baca sampai tamat atau belum but terimakasih atas kritik dan saran nya. yups memang penulisan dan prosa dalam cerita ku bisa di sebut jauh dari kata bagus. karna pada dasarnya aku menulis hanya untuk senang". dan aku adalah tipe author yg cukup malas buat yang namanya Revisi story wkwkkw. bur i really pleasure with ur comment, seriously. aku akan senang jika kamu terus mau untuk membaca cerita ku yang lain dan memberikan ulasan lagi :D

**gekanna87: **Terimakasih senpai telah mampir dan memberikan ulasan :) Yups aku tau di sini ga seramai sebelah hehehe, but aku cuma mau cari suasana baru dan mendapatkan lebih banyak teman :D

Ini adalah hari Rabu yang biasa, dan seperti biasa Ino bersiap untuk pergi sekolah seperti biasa juga.

Tetapi dia tak akan berangkat sekolah seperti hari-hari biasanya, karna hari ini dia akan berangkat sekolah dengan Naruto, kemarin malam Naruto meneleponnya bahwa dia akan datang dan mengajak nya untuk pergi sekolah bersama, dan belum sempat Ino menjawab Naruto sudah memutuskan telepon sepihak, Jadi mau tak mau ia harus pergi sekolah dengan Naruto.

Dan disinilah Ino. Di rumahnya, di kamarnya, di depan cermin, lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan rambut yang telah di sisir serta diikat ponytail, style ciri khas wanita berparas cantik itu .

Setelah memastikan penampilan nya telah rapih di depan cermin besar yang seukuran tubuhnya, Ino mengambil tas sekolah di atas ranjangnya, lalu menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan untuk mendapatkan sarapan pagi sebelum sekolah.

"Sarapan dulu yah" ucap Wanita paruh baya, seraya menaruh segelas susu dan selembar roti pada Ino.

Ino membalas dengan anggukan kecil, setelah itu ia langsung mengambil gelas di meja dan meneguk susu di dalamnya.

Setelah sarapannya habis, ia kembali berdiri, lalu menghampiri ibunya yang tengah membereskan meja.

"Aku berangkat yah"ucap Ino setelah memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi ibunya.

"Mau ayah antar?"ucap pria paruh baya yang tengah membaca koran pagi di sampingnya.

"Tidak usah Otou-san, aku berangkat dengan temanku hari ini"

"Hati-hati yah"ucap Ibu dan ayahnya itu bersamaan.

Ino membalas dengan dengan anggukan kecil lagi, lalu melambaikan tangan saat sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

**Tin tin...**

Suara klakson motor terdengar tepat saat Ino baru saja akan membuka pintu.

"Selamat pagi"ujar Naruto dengan senyum sumringah.

"Selamat pagi juga Naruto-kun"balas Ino dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dengan Naruto.

"Ayo kita berangkat" ucap Naruto sembari kembali memakai helm full face nya.

"Iya ayo" Ino menginjak step kiri motor Naruto agar memudahkan nya naik Motor Sport Naruto yang besar.

Tidak seperti dulu, kali ini Ino langsung memeluk pinggang Naruto tanpa disuruh.

Naruto tersenyum sebentar lalu bertanya "sudah?"

"Iya sudah"

Naruto mengangguk lalu menjalankan motor nya dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah sekolah.

Kini Ino dan Naruto telah sampai di parkiran murid Konoha High School. Setelah Ino turun, Naruto mematikan motor dan melepaskan helm full face nya, menyisir rambut pirang jabrik kebanggaan nya dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto dan Ino berjalan bersama menuju kelas Ino yang terletak paling dekat dengan parkiran, saat perjalanan Naruto dan Ino tak henti saling bicara dengan selingan tawa diantara pembicaraan mereka, kedekatan mereka juga mendapat perhatian dari semua murid yang melihat mereka lewat, Tetapi mereka tetap berjalan biasa dan tak menghiraukannya.

Naruto tersenyum saat mereka telah sampai di kelas 12A "masuk sana"

"Iya, makasih yah udah nganter aku"Ino membalas Naruto dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis.

"Jangan bilang makasih sekarang"

"Ehh... kenapa?"tanya Ino dengan dahinya yang mengerut karna bingung.

"Karna nanti aku nganterin kamu pulang juga, jadi nanti aja makasih nya sekalian."balas Naruto dengan senyum nya yang semakin melebar.

Ino menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia terkekeh kecil dengan jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak enak kalau berangkat dan pulang aku numpang sama kamu Naruto-kun."

"Gak apa-apa, aku malah senang"

"Karna aku jadi bisa lebih lama bersamamu"ucap Naruto sangat pelan, terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Apa?"tanya Ino yang tak bisa mendengar kata-kata yang terakhir Naruto ucapkan.

"Tidak ada, sampai jumpa"ujar Naruto sembari pergi meninggalkan kelas Ino.

"Huahh..."Ino menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menyerap apa yang dijelaskan oleh Kurenai-sensei di depan kelas.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja pig"tanya Sakura melihat Ino yang benar-benar tak bisa fokus sejak jam pelajaran pertama.

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Kring... kring... kring...

Bell akhirnya berbunyi, siswa dan guru pun menghentikan aktivitas belajar mengajar mereka, dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Pig hari ini kau pulang denganku?"

"Tidak jidat, hari ini aku pulang bersama Naruto-kun"

"Wesss... Kalian ternyata sudah dekat lagi yah"tukas Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

"Iss apaan sih biasa aja" Ino mentapa tajam Sakura sebelum berlalu dari bangkunya, meni meninggalkan Sakura yang masih disana.

Saat Ino baru saja keluar dari pintu kelas, terlihat seorang pria tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di depan dadanya.

Pria berambut raven itu langsung menghampiri Ino yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Ikut aku"ucap pria itu dingin sembari mencoba menarik tangan Ino.

"Mau apa lagi...kita sudah tidak ada lagi urusan Sasuke-kun."

"Aku bilang ikut!.."Suara Sasuke mulai meninggi dan genggaman tangannya mengeras.

"Awww sakit Sasuke-kun.."

"Makanya aku bilang ikut!!"

Suara Sasuke semakin meninggi, genggaman nya juga semakin mengeras, membuat Ino langsung menundukan kepala dan mengangguk karna takut.

Sasuke membawa Ino ke gudang tempat disimpan nya alat-alat olahraga sekolah.

"Kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Ino

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia seolah tuli dan tak menghiraukan Ino yang tak henti mengoceh.

Sasuke membuka pintu gudang lalu masuk kesana dengan masih menarik kasar Ino.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamnya kasar sembari mendorong Ino, Sasuke lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan, biarkan aku pergi."

Sasuke masih tak menghiraukan ocehan Ino, ia berjalan mendekati Ino dengan senyum smirks di bibirnya.

Ino terus mundur kebelakang menjauhi Sasuke yang terus mendekati nya sampai akhirnya punggung nya menyentuh tembok.

"Sasuke aku mohon lepaskan aku."Suara Ino mulai bergetar

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Ino, dapat terlihat mata indah Ino yang sekarang sudah berair.

Cup...

Bibir Sasuke mulai menyentuh bibir Ino, Ino mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke.Tapi Sasuke malah mendorong kembali tubuh Ino ke tembok dan memperdalam ciumannya.Ino hanya bisa menangis, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan jika ia berteriak tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar nya karna gudang ini kedap suara.

Ciuman yang dulu nya terasa manis jika itu dari Sasuke, sekarang terasa begitu menyakitkan, selain karna rasa sakit karna di campakan begitu saja oleh Sasuke, tetapi ciuman ini memang sangat kasar menurut nya.

Sasuke melumat dengan kasar bibir Ino, tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Ino di tembok agar tak melawan, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjamah tubuh seksi Ino.

Ino mulai kehabisan nafas, ia mengumpulkan tenaga sekuat mungkin dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan tangan kanan nya yang terbebas dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

Hosh...hosh...

Ino akhirnya bisa lepas dari pagutan kasar Sasuke, Ino mengatur nafasnya, ia seperti akan kehabisan nafas.

"Sasuke aku mohon, lepasin aku, please."Ino menatap pria bermata Onyx hitam di depannya dengan mata sayu dan penuh air mata.

Sasuke mendecih dan menatap tajam Ino.

"Kau sekarang dekat dengan si dobe Naruto itu kan hahh?"

"Memangnya kenapa, bukankah kita sudah tidak ada hubungan hahh."

"Cihh... sekarang aku yakin bahwa anak yang kau kandung itu bukan anaku."

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke, aku benar-benar tak berbohong soal ini adalah anakmu."ucap Ino sembari memegang perut nya dan kembali meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke tertawa remeh, ia lalu menjambak kasar rambut Ino yang sekarang sudah terurai berantakan.

"Kau masih mau bohong hahh!, Dasar pelacur!!"

"Awwh, sakit Sasuke lepasin"Ino mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Gugurkan anak ini!!."

"Tidak, aku gak mau gugurin anak ini."

"Cihh... Kalau gitu jangan sampai kau bawa-bawa namaku untuk masalah anak ini!"

"Iya baik..baik... Aku gak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa, tolong lepasin aku."jawab Ino dengan tangannya yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan jambakannya, lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino.

"Bagus, itu baru wanita ku."Sasuke mengecup bibir Ino dan tangan kanannya yang kembali meremas bokong Ino singkat.

"Nghhhh"Ino sedikit melengguh karna bokongnya yang di remas Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang itu beserta Ino yang masih di sana.

Sedangkan Ino langsung menjatuhkan dirinya, Ino terduduk di sudut ruangan itu sembari melepaskan tangisannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Hiks...hiks... Naruto-kun... Kamu dimana?, Aku butuh kamu."

**Bersambung...****sorry aku minggu kemarin ga Up****sebagai gantinya aku hari ini up 2 part heheh tpi tunggu 1 atau 2 jam yah :D**


	5. I still Love You

Setelah bell pulang berbunyi, Naruto berjalan menuju kelas 12A, senyum tipis tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya sejak ia keluar dari kelas nya menuju ke kelas Ino.

Beberapa siswa dan siswi menyapa nya ketika ia melewati sederet kelas saat perjalanan menuju kelas Ino.

Tetapi ketika Naruto telah sampai, ia tak melihat seorang pun di dalam kelas, Hanya kursi dan meja kosong yang terlihat di dalam ruangan bertuliskan "12A" itu.

"Apa Ino sudah pulang bersama Sakura-san yah...?"gumam Naruto.

Naruto menutup kembali pintu, membalikan badannya dan berniat berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Naruto-kun!"

Suara seorang gadis menghentikan Naruto yang baru berjalan dua langkah dari ruangan kelas kosong itu.

"Sakura-san, aku kira kau dan Ino sudah pulang."

"Ehhh...tadi siang Ino bilang dia akan pulang bersama mu hari ini."

"Tadinya emang niat gitu, tapi aku belum bertemu dengannya, saat ku cek ke kelas dia tak ada, kupikir dia lupa dan pulang bersama mu."

"Ehhh...tidak.. tidak, tadi Ino lebih dulu keluar kelas dari pada aku."

"Emm... begitu, jadi kemana dia yah.."ujar Naruto, ekspresi wajahnya mulaiberubah cemas.

"Tidak usah khawatir, paling Ino sedang ke toilet atau sedang ke kantin untuk beli minum."Sahut Sakura dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya bertujuan untuk memberikan ketenangan pada Naruto.

"Begitu yah..."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yah, aku ada tugas sejarah yang harus di kumpulan besok."

"Iya sampai jumpa, aku akan menunggu Ino disini."teriak Naruto pada Sakura yang tengah setengah berlari menjauhinya.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok depan pintu kelas Ino, mengalihkan pikiran nya sembari bermain game di ponselnya, Dengan sabar Naruto menunggu Ino disana.

10 menit...20 menit...25 menit...30 menit...

Ino tak kunjung datang, Naruto menatap jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Di mana kamu Ino?..."ucap Naruto pelan.

Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Ino, tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi adalah kantin, tetapi ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda Ino disana. Lalu ia pergi ke perpustakaan, ruang guru, ruang OSIS, sampai toilet wanita, tentu saja Naruto tidak masuk ke dalam toilet, ia hanya menanyakan pada orang yang baru keluar toilet apakah ada Ino atau tidak.

"Di dalam tidak ada Ino-senpai, bahkan tidak ada siapa-siapa selain aku."jawab gadis berambut hitam diikat yang Naruto yakini dia adalah adik kelas nya.

"Begitu yah... Terimakasih yah"ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum seraya berjalan pergi.

Naruto berjalan menuju lapangan, duduk sembari menonton para siswa yang sedang bermain sepakbola dengan semangat.

Naruto membuka kembali ponselnya dan menghela nafas berat.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang..."

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telepon atau membalas pesan dariku yah..."

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang nya, menghela nafas berat untuk kesekian kalinya, lalu ia kembali berdiri berniat untuk pulang saja.

Dug...

Terdengar Suara tembakan bola cukup keras, untungnya Naruto menyadari datangnya tembakan bola itu jadi ia berhasil menghindar.

"YA AMPUN MAAFKAN KAMI NARUTO-SENPAI" teriak para siswi yang berada di lapangan.

"Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja"

"Biar aku ambilkan bola nya"

"Tidak usah Naruto-senpai biar kami Ambi sendiri saja."

"Ahh sudahlah tidak apa-apa"ucap Naruto seraya pergi ke arah bola tadi melewati nya itu.

Naruto melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan dengan ekor matanya yang tak henti berpaling ke kiri dan kanan mencari keberadaan bola yang dicari nya itu.

Naruto tersenyum simpul ketika telah menemukan bola tersebut, ia mendekati bola itu, mengambil, lalu mengangkat bola itu ke atas kepalanya seraya berteriak.

"Woyyy!! aku menemukan nya."

"Ahhh terimakasih Naruto-Senpai, tendang saja bola nya kemari senpai."

Naruto mengangguk, menjatuhkan bola itu ketanah, lalu menendang nya ke arah lapangan.

Tendangan Naruto berhasil sampai di sana dengan baik, tentu saja karna Naruto saat kelas 11 merupakan salah satu team inti sepakbola Konoja High School ini, tetapi karna kesibukan karna sudah kelas tiga atau karna rasa malas nya ia pun berhenti mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler sepakbola sekolah.

Naruto mengecek kembali ponselnya, melihat tidak ada balasan dari Ino Naruto pun akhirnya melanjutkan niatnya untuk pulang sendiri.

Saat Naruto baru saja akan melangkah menjauh, Naruto mendengar samar-samar suara orang menangis, Naruto yang penasaran mengikuti suara orang menangis itu dan ternyata berasal dari gudang peralatan olahraga.

Naruto menempel kan telinga nya ke pintu bermaksud agar bisa mendengar suara tangis itu lebih jelas.

"Hiks...hiks... Naruto-kun kamu dimana... aku butuh kamu."

"Astaga Ino!"

Naruto sontak kaget karena menyadari ternyata orang yang menangis itu adalah Ino, tanpa menunggu lagi Naruto langsung mendobrak pintu, lalu masuk kedalam gudang dengan berlari.

Naruto menemukan Ino, gadis itu tengah duduk di ujung ruangan dengan kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan pada kedua kaki yang ia tekuk.

Naruto menghampiri Ino perlahan, ia duduk mensejajarkan tubuh nya dengan Ino, lalu ia mengelus lembut surai blonde Ino.

"Ino-chan kamu kenapa?"ucap Naruto lembut.

Saat Naruto memanggil, gadis pemilik nama di depannya itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya karna kaget melihat kondisi Ino.

Rambut terurai berantakan, mata bengkak, dan kancing seragam atas nya yang terbuka satu.

Baru saja Naruto akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tentang kondisi Ino, Ino langsung memeluk nya erat.

"Hiks... hiks... Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun... Hiks..."

Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya, ia membalas pelukan Ino, mengelus rambut Ino yang sekarang sudah terurai berantakan itu dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya membiarkan Ino memeluk nya untuk menenangkan nya.Setelah sekitar 10 menit mereka berpelukan, Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto sembari menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah cantiknya itu.

Naruto berusaha mengatur wajahnya untuk terus tersenyum simpul dan tidak terlihat panik agar membuat Ino lebih cepat tenang.

"Ino-chan kenapa kamu bisa begini?"

Ino diam...

"Tapi kamu gak apa-apa?"

Ino mengangguk kecil...

"Kamu bisa kasih tau aku siapa yang udah berbuat ini sama kamu?"

Ino diam...

"Kamu masih belum tenang yah, masih belum bisa cerita?"

Ino mengangguk kecil...

"Ya udah nanti aja ceritanya, kalau kamu udah mau cerita."ucap Naruto seraya kembali mengelus rambut Ino.

"Kita pulang yah"

Ino kembali mengangguk

Naruto membantu Ino memperbaiki penampilan nya, Naruto mengelap sisa air mata Ino dengan sapu tangan, mengancingkan kancing seragam Ino yang terlepas, memperbaiki rambut ino semampunya lalu mengikat nya dengan ikat rambut sesuai gaya biasanya ponytail.

"Kamu bisa berdiri?"

Ino hanya mengangguk kembali

"Bisa jalan?"

"Bisa, aku baik-baik saja kok"akhirnya Ino bicara.

Naruto menganguk dengan senyum tipis dibibir nya, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Ino dan mulai berjalan menuju parkiran.

Ketika sudah sampai di parkiran, di dekat motor Naruto, Naruto mengambil helm dan langsung memakaikannya pada Ino.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat perlakuan manis dari Naruto, setelah naik Ino langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat, Naruto dapat merasakan pelukannya lebih erat dari biasanya, serta punggung nya yang terasa basah karna Ino memeluk nya sembari menangis.

Naruto tidak mengeluh, ia malah tersenyum dan bergumam pelan

"Peluk saja seerat yang kamu bisa

Peluk saja selama yang kamu mau"

Naruto lalu menyalakan motor nya, dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang meninggalkan sekolah.

Naruto menghentikan motornya karena lampu lalu lintas yang menyala merah, Naruto lalu menatap wajah Ino dari kaca spionnya.

"Ino-chan..."

"Iya Naruto-kun?.."

"I still love you"

"A..apa..?"

Bersambung...


	6. Janji

"I still love you"

"A..a..Apa?"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, ia termenung dan mencerna baik-baik apa yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan.

Setelah semua kejadian mengejutkan hari ini ungkapan perasaan Naruto adalah yang paling mengejutkan menurut nya.

"Naruto-kun...aku..."

Lampu lalu lintas kembali hijau, Naruto mencubit dan menggoyangkan hidung Ino gemas dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku...yang tadi tidak usah di anggap yah."ucap Naruto yang kembali berpaling ke depan dan fokus mengendarai motor sport nya.

Ino hanya mengangguk dan Kembali memeluk pinggang Naruto, walau sekarang pelukannya tak seerat tadi karna rasa canggungnya.

Akhirnya Ino telah sampai di rumah, ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, melempar tas ranselnya asal, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ia ingin menyegarkan dirinya dengan air dingin.

Beruntung ibu dan ayahnya sedang tidak ada dirumah, jadi ia tak perlu menjelaskan tentang penampilan nya yang sedikit berantakan.

Setelah Ino selesai dan telah mengganti seragam dengan baju santai rumahan, Ino lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang kamarnya.

Ino membuka ponsel yang sedari tadi siang ia silentkan dan tak sempat ia buka.

Ino sedikit tersontak kaget melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab serta pesan yang belum ia balas ataupun buka.

14.00 Pm

4 missed call from Naruto-kun

Massage from Naruto-kun

Naruto: Ino jadi kan kita pulang bersama?

Naruto: Ino aku datang ke kelas mu tapi kamu tidak ada... Apa kamu pulang bersama Sakura-san?

Naruto: Ino aku bertemu Sakura-san, katanya kamu tadi keluar kelas duluan, kamu di mana?

Naruto: Ino aku akan menunggu mu di depan kelas

14.30 Pm

5 missed call from Naruto-kun

Massage from Naruto-kun

Naruto: Ino kamu masih di mana?

Naruto:apa kamu di kantin?

Naruto: tunggu di sana aku akan kesana.

14.45 Pm

2 missed call from Naruto-kun

Massage from Naruto-kun

Naruto:aku sudah di kantin tapi kamu tidak ada.

Naruto:aku akan ke perpustakaan jika kamu di sana tunggu aku yah.

Masih banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan yang belum di buka dan itu semua berasal dari satu orang yaitu Naruto.

Ino tersenyum simpul menatap ponselnya, cairan liquid keluar begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto bisa masih begitu menyukai nya, padahal Ino belum pernah membalas perasaannya bahkan pernah menolak nya.

Ino melempar ponselnya asal, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, ia tak ingin terus melanjutkan membaca pesan-pesan dari Naruto.

Ino memejamkan matanya, mengatur posisinya senyaman mungkin dan berharap agar cepat menuju alam mimpi.

Ino mengoleskan selai roti pada selembar roti yang ada di hadapannya, menindih satu lembar roti di atasnya lalu mulai menyantap perlahan.

"Ino sayang kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya wanita paruh baya yang tengah menuangkan kopi pada pria yang juga tengah memakan selembar roti di hadapannya.

Mata Ino memang terlihat tidak baik, matanya sayu sembab dan sedikit bengkak, walau Ino berusaha menutupi nya dengan bedak dan krim pelembab tapi matanya tetap saja terlihat seperti orang yang sudah menangis semalaman.

"Ohhhh ini...tidak kenapa-kenapa bu, kemarin malam aku bergadang menonton drama Korea, film nya sedih banget aku sampai nangis-nangis semalaman heheh."alibi Ino dengan senyuman yang ia buat-buat.

Ibu Ino hanya geleng-geleng mendengar jawaban dari Putri semata wayangnya itu, ia lalu menghampiriku Ino dan mengusap lembut surai rambut blonde milik Ino.

"Lain kali jangan bergadang lagi yah, lihat matamu jadi bengkak gini... Nanti kamu jelek ga bakal ada yang mau loh."ucap ibu Ino seraya kembali meninggalkan Ino yang masih sibuk dengan rotinya.

Ino hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk mendengar perintah ibu yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Setelah rotinya habis Ino lalu meneguk susunya sampai tersisa kurang dari 1/4. Lalu Ino beralih menatap ayahnya yang terlihat juga sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Ayah hari ini aku diantar ayah yah."pinta Ino

"Hemm... boleh aja, tapi emang kemana yang biasa mengantar?."

"Dia sedang sibuk."

Lagi-lagi Ino berbohong, karna ia pikir tidak mungkin kan jika ia bilang kekasihnya telah meninggalkannya karna ia hamil, atau ia cerita tentang pria yang kemarin mengantarnya "Naruto" itu tidak mungkin, itulah pikiran Ino saat ini.

Ino telah sampai di sekolah diantar dengan mobil oleh ayahnya.

Ino langsung memasuki sekolah setelah berpamitan pada ayahnya, Ino berjalan pelan menuju kelas nya.

"Ino-chan..."

Saat Ino berjalan di koridor dan tinggal melewati satu belokan lagi terdengar suara seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali memanggil namanya, Ino sontak langsung berpaling pada sumber suara.

Pria pirang itu langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri Ino, sebaliknya Ino malah kembali berpaling dan menerus kan kegiatan nya yaitu pergi ke kelas dengan langkah yang lebih cepat.

Tap...tap...tap...

Suara langkah setengah berlari dari Ino dan Naruto dapat dengan jelas terdengar di koridor yang saat itu memang masih sepi.

Namun siapapun tau jika pria selalu lebih dari perempuan dalam hal fisik. Termasuk kecepatan.

Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan Ino hingga langkah gadis pirang itu terhenti.

"Lepasin Naruto-kun."pekik Ino saat tangan nya dipegang oleh tangan kekar Naruto.

"Maafkan aku soal yang kemarin, abaikan saja ucapan ku, please jangan jauhi aku... Jangan jauhi aku karna kesalahan yang sama seperti dulu."ucap Naruto lirih dengan tangan yang semakin kuat menggenggam tangan putih Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku tidak masalah dengan yang kemarin, aku juga tidak akan menjauhi mu."

"Lalu kenapa...kenapa kau menghindari ku Ino?, Tadi pagi aku menelepon mu untuk pergi sekolah bersama lagi tapi kau menolak, dan tadi saat aku memanggilmu kenapa kau malah pergi?."

"Aku...aku... aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendiri Naruto-kun."

"Ino-chan kau juga belum menceritakan tentang kejadian kemarin, kenapa kau bisa terkunci di gudang dengan keadaan mu yang kacau."

Ino kembali memalingkan wajahnya, Ino bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak ingin membahas tentang kejadian buruk kemarin.

"Naruto-kun... Bisakah kau memberikan aku waktu untuk sendiri dulu."

"Tapi aku..."

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita bertemu."potong Ino saat mendengar Naruto akan mengucap penolakan.

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam, ia memandang Ino lekat sebentar lalu baru mulai melepaskan genggamannya.

"Janji yah pulang sekolah."

"Iya aku janji"

Setelah tangan nya terlepas dari genggaman Naruto Ino langsung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto tersenyum simpul menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Aku juga janji..."

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun Ino-chan."

Bersambung...

mau ngasih tau aja, kalau aku dah Hiatus di FFN :")

kalau kalian mau lanjut baca fict ini silahkan mampir ke dunia orange dan cari akun saya demam nama pena yang sama :D

mengingat kan sekali lagi kalau fict ini dah lama tamat disana.

tulisanku bisa dibilang masih sangat jelek, jdi maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan atau penulisan yang ga nyaman di mata kalian :")

See u guys


End file.
